


prom

by MarinetteButterfly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform, miraculousladybug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteButterfly/pseuds/MarinetteButterfly
Summary: marinette and adrian have to work together for the fall prom , but in their city even the smallest party can turn into killer trouble . will they be able to work together for two weeks keeping akumas away ? or will this party be crashed and hurt some one important ?





	prom

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fiction i ever wrote .  
> the second chapter is gonna be better  
> since i'm a bit more experienced now

it was fall , like every year miss bustier wrote every one's names and put them in a bowl . every one were really excited about the prom and really nervous at the same time .  
last year Chloe and Sabrina were picked for it , and it ended up with ripped clothes and food fight .  
miss bustier picked two cards , every one were looking directly at her .  
she looked at the cards , she looked at those cards and said " so as always , we'll choose the two hosts of prom by luck . the two hosts of this year are , Adrian and ... "  
every one's eyes were lock in miss bustier's , Adrian was really nervous , he wanted to know who he'll pair up with .  
 _please don't be Chloe , don't be Chloe , I hope it's Marinette , she's talented and nice and really brave , just like ladybug_ .  
he was looking at his teacher , waiting for her to say his partner's name . miss bustier continued " Marinette " Adrian was really happy he got to be partnered with his best and first friend .  
Marinette was really nervous . what if I mess up with Adrian , what if i tell him I love him what if I vomit . I've been cool around him lately thanks to Chloe , but I'm still nervous .

it was three months since Marinette and Chloe became frenemys , the enemy part of frenemy , creates a big competition for Adrian , but the friend part , made Chloe give Marinette lessons of confident to be with Adrian easier .

" Adrian and Marinette , you better sit next to each other , Nino , change your sit with Marinette "  
Nino and Marinette changed their sits .  
Marinette was really nervous for sitting next to him .  
" so Marinette , when and where will we meet to discuss how will we make the prom ? how about my house ? "

Marinette disagreed . she had a better idea .  
" how about my house right after school ? I have poster paint , fabric , paper and glitter "  
" great idea Marinette ! want to take a ride at the limo , or walk together ? huh ? . "  
Marinette smiles at Adrian at leaves the Decision to him " any one you want "  
Adrian smiles back at her " I'd like to walk with you Marinette "  
Marinette tried not to giggle and that , created a snort . Marinette blushed .  
Chloe looked at her and shook her head in disappointment .

after school they walked to Marinette's home

Marinette's mom was cooking spaghetti , Marinette picked two macarons and said " hey mom ! I smell spaghetti . "  
" your right little ladybug , we're having you favorite spaghetti "  
Marinette took a bite of her strawberry macaron filled with melted chocolate and gave one to Adrian . " here Adrian have one , it won't be ready until an hour "  
Adrian was curious , he asked " why ? "  
Marinette smiled at Adrian cleaning macaron crisps from her face " see Adrian , my mom is a great baker and a good cook , but this is my especial secret recipe , but , my mom tries to make my especial spaghetti after 3 hours of failure in taste , she gives it to me "  
Adrian was a little confused " why won't you do it first ? "  
a smirk appears on Marinette's face " she won't let me " . she grabbed an apple and said " let's go up Adrian "  
Adrian grabbed another macaron and went upstairs with Marinette

they sat on the ground and opened a big poster paper .  
Marinette took a bite of her apple and asked him " let's start popping the ideas ? "  
and they started to say the themes when ever it pops in their heads .  
" what about golden color "  
" what about pink "  
" what about ladybug , Marinette ?"  
" what about chat ? "  
" Rena rouge ? "  
their eyes shined and they both said " Miraculous "

Adrian and Marinette started working on the poster Marinette wrote miraculous in four different colors she draw mi , orange , Ra green , cu black , lo red with o looking like ladybug sign and us yellow . Adrian added glitter and colored the poster's back ground in four different colors based on Miraculous holders .  
first part red after that orange then , yellow , green and after that black . and after that they colored the edge of it golden colored .  
after an hour , Adrian's stomach started to growled , he was embarrassed , he Mumbled " M-Marinette , I-I'm hungry . isn't the spaghetti ready ? "  
right at that very moment Marinette's mom came up stairs " hey you two , Marinette , I couldn't make the spaghetti again , can you come down ? "  
Marinette growled a little , gave her mom a light stink eye " ok mom , I'm coming were done with the poster anyway , it has to dry "

Marinette went downstairs so she'll make spaghetti . Adrian came down with her so he can see how she makes her especial spaghetti . Marinette heard a noise behind her head , she turned away fast grabbed the person behind her . and tossed that person to the air and to the ground . in Adrian's surprised eyes he was behind Marinette and the other second he was tossed in the air and bumped to the ground .  
Marinette looked down and saw Adrian on the floor , she gasped and said " oh Adrian I'm so sorry , I thought your an Akuma "  
she helped him to get up " I-I'm really sorry , did you want to help me with spaghetti ?!"  
Adrian stood up , his eyes were still Blurry , when he got his sight back . he agreed with Marinette . and they made spaghetti together .

" and my amazing spaghetti is ready , Adrian helped "  
they put the spaghetti on the dining table . Adrian sat near Marinette .  
after they ate spaghetti , Adrian and Marinette washed the dishes , Marinette was really happy that Adrian was hanging out with her .

finally Adrian's phone rang , his face got sad " hello ,... ok Nathalie . " he hang up the phone " it's Nathalie , gorilla's coming in 3 minutes . "  
Marinette was really sad that Adrian was going home but she knew that Adrian will come back next day to work on prom decoration.

end of chapter 1 


End file.
